1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device for storing computer data, such as a magnetic disk storage device, an optical disk storage device, or the like, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer storage device having a closure seal to block the flow of air into and out of the storage device, which closure seal is reliably affixed and has an increased degree of sealing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, magnetic disk devices, optical disk devices, and the like disk devices have been used as storage devices for computers. Furthermore, both the storage capacity of the disk devices and the speed of the transfer of signals between read/write heads and disk device control circuits of the disk devices have increased recently. In the case that the physical size of the disk storage device is set, an increase in the storage capacity of the disk is effected by increasing the number of storage tracks per inch (TPI), thereby making the pitch of the disk storage tracks narrower and the track density greater.
When the track density of a magnetic disk device is increased accompanying an increase in TPI, it is necessary to considerably reduce the flotation amount of the heads to increase the storage and playback characteristics of the heads. However, the flotation characteristics of the heads are adversely affected by even a small amount of dust. The adverse affects on the flotation characteristics of the heads caused by dust include running away of the heads, or collision of the heads with the disk, thereby damaging the heads or the disk, decreasing the process efficiency of data transfer, and thus decreasing the reliability of the storage device. Accordingly, it is desired to reliably perform sealing of disk storage devices, particularly disk storage devices having higher density tracks.
The conventional magnetic disk storage device consists of a housing (casing) having a base on which the components of the magnetic disk device are situated, and a cover superposed on the base to cover the base. To maintain sealing within the conventional magnetic disk storage device, packing is inserted in a boundary portion between the base and the cover. Furthermore, the base and the cover are made integral by connecting the base and cover via screws passed through screw holes in the cover and the base. The screw holes are disposed in screw hole grooves formed by a step down from the cover surface so that the screw heads do not project from the cover surface. After tightening the screws, a closure seal somewhat larger than the size of the screw hole groove is affixed to each screw hole groove to cover the screw hole grooves.
When there are a plurality of screw holes in the cover surface, it is necessary to affix a closure seal facing each screw hole groove associated with the plurality of screw holes, thus requiring a skilled operation, and a large amount of time. Furthermore, when affixing the closure seal to the surface of the housing, air bubbles are easily formed between the closure seal and the housing surface. The air remaining in the air bubbles protrudes out beyond the working dimensions of the device, causing a risk of problems as a result of impairment of the seal formed by the closure seal. More specifically, the air remaining in the air bubbles causes impairment of the closure seal as a result of swelling due to an increase in temperature. Moreover, another problem occurs in that the air bubbles spoil the external appearance of the device. Further, assembly costs are increased because exceptional care and time are necessary for the operation of affixing the closure seal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage device having a closure seal, and which is suitable for mass production, and has an improved sealing operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage device including a closure seal providing a strengthened seal and increased durability and reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk storage device, suitable for storing computer data, including a single sheet closure seal for sealing the disk storage device to prevent air from entering the disk storage device.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with a storage device, suitable for storing computer data, comprising a base to support a mechanism for accessing a storage medium; a cover to cover the base, the cover including an aperture; and a closure seal comprised of a single sheet to seal a boundary of the base and the cover, and to seal the aperture of the cover.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, a plurality of positions of the storage device are sealed using a single sheet closure seal, and the operability of the storage device is increased. Furthermore, the flatness of the surface to which the closure seal is affixed is increased.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the closure seal may comprise a single sheet to cover the entire surface of the cover and the base adjacent the boundary of the base and the cover.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the aperture may comprise a hole, or a groove provided with a hole, in which a screw is inserted. Further, the cover may include a plurality of apertures.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the closure seal may comprise a ventilation hole in a position separated from the boundary and the aperture. Further, the closure seal may comprise a plurality of ventilation holes.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the storage device further comprises a member to which the closure seal is affixed, and the member includes a ventilation hole in a surface to which the closure seal is affixed. Further, the member may comprise a plurality of ventilation holes in the surface to which the closure seal is affixed.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the closure seal is affixed to a surface of the cover, and the cover comprises a ventilation hole in the surface to which the closure seal is affixed. Further, the cover may comprise a plurality of ventilation holes.
In accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, the storage device further comprises a damping plate on a surface of the cover or on a surface of the base, and the damping plate includes a ventilation hole in the surface to which the closure seal is affixed. Further, the damping plate may include a plurality of ventilation holes in the surface to which the closure seal is affixed.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, when affixing the closure seal, the closure seal is pressed to a surface to which it is affixed and air escapes through the ventilation holes. As a result of the escape of air through the ventilation holes, the formation of air bubbles is advantageously prevented and the durability of the closure seal is increased. Moreover, since air escapes through the ventilation holes, an increased flatness of the surface to which the closure seal is affixed can be advantageously achieved.
Furthermore, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the ventilation holes are disposed in positions separated by at least 1 millimeter (mm) from the boundary of the base and cover, and/or from the aperture. Accordingly, there is no loss of sealing, the formation of bubbles is prevented, and the durability of the closure seal is increased.
Furthermore, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the ventilation holes have a one of a circular, polygonal or cross-shaped configuration. Accordingly, the ventilation holes are formed without any adverse effects on the strength and durability of the closure seal.
Furthermore, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the cover fits into an inner peripheral surface of an upper portion of the base, and an upper end surface of the cover and an upper end surface of the base have dimensions which together form a flat surface for affixing the closure seal. Accordingly, by making the difference in level between the upper end surface of the cover and upper end surface of the base small or none at the boundary of the base and cover, the closure seal is flat at the boundary position of the base and cover, and the durability of the closure seal is increased.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention with a storage device comprising a base to support a mechanism for accessing a storage medium, the base including an aperture; a cover to cover the base, the cover including an aperture; and a closure seal comprising a single sheet to seal an aperture of the base and/or the cover, wherein the closure seal includes a ventilation hole in a position separated from the apertures.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the base may include a plurality of apertures. Further, the cover may include a plurality of apertures, and a plurality of ventilation holes separated from the apertures.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, there is no loss of sealing, the formation of air bubbles in the closure seal is prevented, and the surface to which the closure seal is affixed can be flattened. As a result, the durability of the closure seal is if increased.
Moreover, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the ventilation holes are positioned away from markings on the closure seal, such as characters, symbols, or diagrams. Accordingly, the formation of air bubbles in the closure seal is prevented without obscuring the characters, symbols or diagrams, and the durability of the closure seal is increased.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention with a storage device comprising a base to support a mechanism for accessing a storage medium, the base including an aperture; a cover to cover the base, the cover including an aperture; a closure seal comprising one sheet to seal an aperture of the base and/or the cover, wherein the closure seal is affixed to a surface having a ventilation hole.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the storage device further comprises a damping on one of the cover or the base, and the closure seal is affixed to one of the cover, the base, the damping plate, or components exposed to the exterior from the cover or the base.
In accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, the formation of air bubbles is prevented without any loss of sealing, the surface to which the closure seal is affixed is flattened, and the durability of the closure seal is increased.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the storage device further comprises a reinforcing plate member, and the reinforcing plate member has at least one through hole disposed on the inside surface opposite the aperture. The reinforcing plate member is preferably a film made of metal or plastic.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the strength of the closure seal is reinforced, the formation of air bubbles is prevented and the durability of the closure seal is increased. Moreover, the reinforcing plate member is easily made from sheet metal by press technology. Alternatively, the reinforcing plate member can easily be made of natural rubber and the like resins or formed by synthetic plastics technology by molding or cutting.